Fallin'
by NotNormalAnymore
Summary: John knows he is in love with Sherlock, but does Sherlock feel the same way?


"_**JohnLock", the truest of the true OTP's**_

_**By: Megan Mundy**_

It has been a 2 years since John met Sherlock, 2 years since he moved in and 1 and a half years since he fell in love; here's how the story goes…

He had just come home from grocery shopping to find that, yet again, he had "insufficient funds". He steps through the door to find Sherlock lying on the couch in his pajamas, throwing a steak knife at the ceiling.

"Bored again, are you?" John calls over his shoulder as he goes to the kitchen, trying to find some scrap of food.

"Completely and utterly.", Sherlock replied.

"Sherlock we need money, we have 'insufficient funds' again."

"Did you try my card, darling?'

"Yes, I did-wait. Did you just call me darling?"

"No.", Sherlock said as he blushed and walked over to the window.

_I really wish he had...maybe he feels the same way about me…He cant' really show emotions very well..._John thought.

"The fact remains that we need things in the fridge, Sherlock."

"There _are_ things in the fridge…", he said with a smirk.

"We can't very well eat toes and fingers."

"There are no fingers, just toes this week."

"Because that's any better…", John said as he sat down.

Sherlock sighed as we went to kneel next to John.

"There will be a case soon, I'm betting on it.", Sherlock said as he touched John's knee.

John's heart started racing, and beating so loud he was sure Sherlock could hear it with his perfect ears…He jumped when the tingle and warmth from Sherlock's hand left his knee.

Just as Sherlock is about to say something to John, his phone rings.

"Sherlock Holmes. Really!? YES! Finally.", as he hangs up the phone he says to John; "It's just a small kidnapping case, you can stay here. Unless…you wish to accompany me…."

"Sure, why not?", John said as he grabbed his jacket and moved to go to the door.

"I've been-", Sherlock said as he also moved to leave.

"Uh, Sherlock?"

"Yes John?"

"You may want to get dressed…", he said as he surveyed Sherlock's pajamas.

"Quite right, quite right.", Sherlock muttered to himself.

…

As they arrive on the scene, an abandoned warehouse, they are stopped by Anderson.

"Why did they call you?", Anderson asked.

"Because I'm the best, obviously.", Sherlock retorted.

"We don't need you. It's just a routine kidnapping, a simple case."

"Then why did I get the call?"

"I don't know, sympathy?", Anderson snorted.

"Oh, shut up Anderson and let us through.", John snapped.

"Fine.", Anderson said as he stepped aside to let them pass.

As they walk in they see a not written on the wall in blood, it reads:

"Sherlock, if you can't find her in 5 hours, I'm coming for your pet… -M".

John noticed that Sherlock was suddenly tense, he could see his jaw clench at the mention of John being his pet. _Or maybe it was the mention of someone kidnapping me…._John thought hopeful.

"What other evidence was there?", Sherlock asked.

"Only this." Lestrade said as he handed Sherlock what looked like to be a USB file.

"Okay, thank you. I will solve this puzzle UNDER five hours.", Sherlock said as he took the USB and walked away.

"Oh and Sherlock," Lastrade called after him.

"Yes?", he yelled over his shoulder.

"Since this is not a nurder case, we are willing to pay you a wee bit."

"Don't want it."

"Uh, he's kidding. We'll take it.", John said as he followed Sherlock out the door.

"Sherlock, why didn't you accept the money?", John asled him when they were in a taxi cab.

"Because I don't need money to be happy. I have everything I need right here…", Sherlock said as he looked John in the eye and touched his hand.

_I wonder what he's thinking right now…hmmm…_

"What are you thinking Sherlock?", John asked as he leaned in close.

"Just….things….", Sherlock said as he blushed and averted his eyes.

"Like what?", John pried as he scooted even closer, a breath away from Sherlock's face.

"Great, we can see what's on this USB." Sherlock said as he got out of the taxi cab and walked through the flat to his desk.

As John reluctantly followed he wondered if life would have been better if he just went for it, if he took a chance and told Sherlock the truth about his feelings. If he-

"JOOOHN!" Sherlock's scream interrupted his thoughts.

"What?", he yelled as he ran up the stairs, taking them two at a time.

"Come watch this.", Sherlock said as he dragged John to his laptop.

It was a video on the USB. It was a series of pictures; first a picture of the numbers 1, 2, and 3, then a picture of a blue house with a white picket fence, next a picture of a gardener snake, lastly a picture of a ladybug.

"I don't get it.", John said, puzzled.

"Oh John! It's so simple! 1 2 3, the number of blocks away from this blue house, the door with a snake on it, and room with a ladybug on the window.", Sherlock exclaimed as he got his coat and scarf back on.

"I'm going to find this little girl and it hasn't even been an hour yet!"

John shook his head as he watched Sherlock walk down the stairs, watching his sexy ass moving up and down with every step until he walked out the door. _I'm going to tell him, right when he gets back, the inst-What was that?_ John thought as he heard the door open and turned to see Sherlock walk back in the door.

"That was quick..", John muttered to himself, mostly.

"It was too simple….that can't be the answer. Why would they leave this puzzle to me if it was that simple?", Sherlock babbled.

_He's obviously not listening to me, I'm not even sure he knows I'm here. Maybe I'll go out…get something for him….I have a little cash…Yes I'll go out. _John thought as he quietly walked out the door down to a little market.

_Hmmmm…..what shall I buy him? Oh! I can buy him a case for his phone! No….how about a new scarf! No….what about…..oh I don't know. _

John wandered around the market for about 3 hours, trying to find the perfect present for his true love; unfortunately he came up empty-handed. Disappointed he arrived back at the flat to find Sherlock nervously pacing and calling somebody.

"Who are you phoning?", John asked him .

At the sound of John's voice Sherlock looked up, hung up the phone and embraced him in a soft hug.

"Where were you John!?", Sherlock yelled at him as he pulled away form John.

"I was uh- at the market…", John replied.

"I-I thought-I thought you were kidnapped.", Sherlock said as he avoided eye contact.

"Why?"

"Because I don't particularly trust Moriarty and my five hours ended an hour ago."

"You figured it out before the five hours were up though didn't you?"

"Yes of course. It ended up being my first suspicion. He figured that I would likely doubt it would be that easy and frantically search for a different solution. But I had to go see, just in case and that's where she was.", Sherlock explained.

"Sherlock there's something I need to tell you.", John said.

"What is it?", Sherlock said as he looked straight at him.

_Oh lord, he's wearing that purple shirt….you can do this, you can do this John. Go for it._ John took a deep breath before continuing.

"It wasn't until after that first month that I realized something. I've been holding this in for 5 months and I'm about to burst because you won't make a move and I'm sitting here waiting for you to show me some emotion letting me know how you feel about me and if you feel the same way or not and if you di-" He was interrupted by Sherlock's gentle and careful kiss, it was like a question.

"Yes John, I do feel the same way.", Sherlock said as he kissed John's forehead.

"I love you", Sherlock whispered in John's ear.

"I love you too", John said as he kissed Sherlock back, passionately, answering Sherlock's, answering with a "Hell yes!".

And that's how Sherlock and John knew; they knew they were meant to be together, forever and always.


End file.
